burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cops and Robbers Pack
Robbers? So far, we've only seen cop vehicles. It'd be interesting to see Criterion make Aggression-boost powered "robber" vehicles that have modifications similar to the Crash vehicles from Burnout Revenge. (i.e. push guards, rust, broken glass, etc.) Just a thought for today. AssassinLegend 01:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Haha, cars skinned to look like the Carson Grand Sicilian? ::Yeah, good idea. Or cars that look like the Hunter Reliable Custom. :P ::The Sicilian already looks like a "robber" vehicle, so it wouldn't be surprising to have it as an adversary during one of those chases. AssassinLegend 23:49, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Type of Gameplay Will this pack include the police chace type of gameplay that's in Burnout 2, where you are the cop car trying to take down the robber (kind of like the opposite of Marked Man) or will you try to escape the police. or does this pack just add new car paint jobs? :Criterion has not revealed details yet, but expect a new (most likely online) game mode alongside the new paint jobs. ::It would be nice if it was something like NFS:MW where you have to evade and hide for a certain amount of time rather than a modified marked man... :::That would be amazing. I know Paradise City so much better than I knew whatever they called the city in Most Wanted. ::::Rockport LM 23:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Police Cars They could have done a Krieger Pioneer or a Hunter Olympus affair for a rhino units. Personally I think they should give the Hunter Civilian a little undercover-ish siren. LeMansRacer 17:50, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :They may have liveries for the Pioneer and Olympus in the Pack. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. :P ::Any release date for the Pack? I need to know. JMBZ-12 20:16, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :::It hasn't been announced just yet. I expect at least one release date announcement from Criterion tomorrow. I want to use vehicles for the Cops and Robbers pack with or without liveries: *Carson GT Concept *Nakamura SI-7 *Hunter Olympus *Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo *Watson 25 V16 Revenge *Montgomery Hyperion *Krieger Uberschall 8 *Jansen X12 *Hunter Racing Oval Champ *Hunter Reliable Custom *Carson Thunder Custom *Hunter Vegas Police Bikes Imagine if we can use these liveries for the Nakamura bikes. That'd be epic! JMBZ-12 22:20, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we'll be getting PCPD bike liveries. You never know, though. I seriously doubt they will make "robber" cars, the screenshots show a Hunter Mesquite and what I think is a Carson GT Concept, In my opinion it won't be an event mode at all, but more the the NFS series cop chases. I hope they put a pretty high threshold on atracting police attention cause otherwise I don't think the cop chases will ever stop Homertime 04:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Takedowns galore. Imagine this.. Olympus, the Inferno Van and the Takedown 4x4 should be Rhino units, hunting for robbers, and not only that, if you are the robber, imagine trying to takedown hundreds of thousands of cops! Oh yeah, and what if they hould feature roadblocks and spike strips? imagine if they featured THAT! JMBZ-12 18:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Video I know that im doing another PCPD video with all these new car skins. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpUYfBwWlQI Except this time with better editing! LeMansRacer 22:00, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Cool, you should use the GT Nighthawk in the video. Make it the lead pursuit vehicle that comes out after the pursuit has gotten a bit to long like in NFS 3: HP (I miss the Silver Corvette and Gold Lambo Diablo) Also a video of a guy who did the invisible glitch being chased by a bunch of Manhattan Spirits would be cool. PSN: Spoil-t 00:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Sounds fun. Maybe we can do something similar on PS3 once it comes out. KBABZ has recording functionality. ::Can't wait. Once I get this pack, I'll be in a vehicle that no one has ever driven one before. JMBZ-12 01:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Police liveries? Will the police liveries be available for players to use at the junkyard? JMBZ-12 20:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't know yet. They might not be liveries. They might & hopefully will be new vehicle models with different stats then the stock versions. PSN: Spoil-t 04:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Too much vehicle models! No, no, no! The lists of vehicles does not look right. I'm going to improve these, but in a new article, which consists lists of police vehicles. I hope this helps. :There's a complete list of police cars at Paradise City Police Department. ::I'm going to improve them, because these descriptions are almost nonsense. it may sound crazy, but I'll do it to make it more sense and less confusing. JMBZ-12 19:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Vehicle comments? Who added all of those comments for each of the police of the cars? Imo, they aren't very good at all. KonigCCX 00:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC)